


A-Z Snippets + 3

by Salty_but_Sweet



Series: Quintessence AU [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Spoilers up to Confession/Kokuhaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_but_Sweet/pseuds/Salty_but_Sweet
Summary: Takeru and Angemon's partnership through different moments. Circa 200-250 words each.





	1. A-E

**Author's Note:**

> ABC Snippets for Takeru and Patamon/Angemon. I always feel like there would be so much more to explore in Takeru's character than what any of the Adventure series/films has given us, so here is my tiny contribution for the great characters. Most of the snippets are part of my Quintessence AU, but the necessary context should be present in each one. Some background canon ships. Contains spoilers up to Digimon Adventure tri. 3: Confession/Kokuhaku. 
> 
> Imaginary cookie for anyone who spots the "orange" reference in C. ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toei Animation

**A is for alone**

Three days.

It had been three days since the Digimons had disappeared into the void and most likely gone back to the Digital World. _Without their memories_.

It had been close to three days since he had had an appetite or slept properly. Three days when he had felt any real happiness.

Three days that felt like an eternity.

Takeru wasn't sure what the others had thought of the reveal of Patamon's infection. He hadn't really bothered to find out. He had cried — mostly alone during the nights when he was unable to sleep. Yamato had offered him some comfort and let their mother know about the incident, both responding to him with strong sympathy and pity.

He hated the sympathy, if he could have said something maybe all the others wouldn't be feeling the same sorrow. Yamato's gloominess only added to his own sense of failure.

Koushirou had continued to work himself towards exhaustion. Some of the others were moving on, some dealing with the pain by offering encouragement to the group – hope that felt out of character and sounded hollow even to _his_ ears.

He just was there, listening to the others speak.

He had considered of giving his explanations to the group for few times but it felt meaningless. Just like it had felt with the infection in the first place.

* * *

**B is for basketball**

The changing room was filled with cheery conversation as the players were getting to know each other in the final minutes before the game. Takeru took part in the conversation for the sake of forming new social relationships, but he couldn't deny being nervous.

Tokyo's Sports for Charity organization was holding its annual celebrity charity sports event, and somehow, someone had gotten a hint of Takeru's past in his school's basketball club. He had no idea who had given the tip, but once requested to take part for the good cause, he hadn't dared to say no. Being the Digital World's public spokesperson had its ups and downs.

Takeru hadn't officially played after he had quit in the school team during his very short first year at high school. Of course, he had played for fun at times, and even Angemon had learned a few aspects of the game to offer him some company at times. However, the memories didn't provide him with much comfort because, in a few minutes, he would have to play under the eyes of a few thousand spectators.

It was all for fun of course, but still, the idea made him nervous. In moments like these, the man wished he could channel out his inner Daisuke.

The crowd looked humongous when they entered to the stadium. And despite the fact that Takeru was very accustomed to speaking for big crowds when it came to his book or writing in general, now he was extremely happy to see his very excited niece and a nephew who apparently had been whining for weeks for Yamato and Sora to take them to watch the game.

* * *

**C is for cooking**

"You know I never expected to see you fillet a fish."

Angemon raised his gaze towards his partner at Takeru's slightly humored remark.

"You can't cook with your hand."

Takeru was unaffected by the angel Digimon's unflustered reply. He was unwilling to let the new piece of information just slide away, "I didn't know you could even cook."

This time Angemon didn't reply anything but washed the filet under the cold water from the water bottle, and put it down on the wooden plank.

"How _do_ you know how to cook?"

"It was sometimes boring when you were at school – I used to watch television, occasionally there was a cooking program." Angemon replied, seemingly not too eager to open up about the subject.

Takeru raised his eyebrows, interested, an amused smile on his lips, "So you are telling me that you have known how to cook for years without ever even mentioning it?"

"Possibly."

Takeru watched as Angemon started to turn the camping pan over the small fire.

"You know, you could have gone to school on my behalf if you had watched the education network. Mom would have been proud." Takeru reminisced, earning a soft snort from his partner.

* * *

**D is for dependence**

When the Chosen Children had first entered the Digital World the Digimons had been ecstatic. They had waited for their partners for so long. Not to mention the luck the kids seemed to bring with them; without their power, the Digital World would either still be conquered by the Dark Masters or have been destroyed long ago. They had brought hope, Angemon though with a hint of irony.

Over the years their partners had grown and taken even bigger roles in the Digital World. With Digimon Kaiser, it, of course, had been necessary, since human adversary had created a never before seen situation.

The humans' conceptualization of the Digital World often seemed difficult to understand, yet Koushirou could work with the theories for days, surpassing every obstacle on his way. In the child stage, none of the partner Digimons had paid too much mind for the nature of their World, and even in Adult stage, Angemon felt that he was one of the few of them who felt a stronger need to comprehend the situation. Maybe it had something to do with his nature of being an angel type Digimon, focusing on the law and order of the Digital World.

The group of teenagers, young adults even, was intently focused on discussing something Koushirou was showing them from his apparatus. The discussion going forward without any sort of contribution from their partners.

Angemon stretched his back, moving muscles at the base of his wings a few centimeters. He didn't know whether to be surprised when Takeru's eyes were immediately on him despite the fact that they were standing quite far off from each other. The teen offered him a small sympathetic smile before focusing back on the discussion.

* * *

**E is for edge**

It was the damn coastline just at the edge of the horizon, shining in the sunlight, blurring in and out of existence between the worlds. They would need to keep going, and fast.

Takeru stared the coastline for a couple of seconds before swiftly turning his gaze ahead to their destination, even if in reality it was still out of sight – the coast of the Dark Ocean being the only real landmark.

Angemon took a sidelong glance at his human partner but said nothing.

Takeru hated the Dark Ocean, or more so he hated to be able to see it so clearly. He had never wanted anything to do with it, never had had any piece of himself drawn to its lures. But still, here he was once again in the middle of sanity and abyss. All those years when he had tried to escape it, run as fast and far as possible, he had only ended up closer and closer to it. He had shouted, cursed, fought and spread much more destruction around him than he ever had wanted, all while trying to retain himself from any negative actions.

_Somewhere along the line he had stopped running._

He didn't know whether it was a new tactic or had he just sunk so deeply into the quicksand, each passing wave carrying little more sand with it, sinking him deeper and deeper.

_Where does the ocean start and where does the land end?_

There were times when Takeru noticed that he just didn't care anymore. And there were times when that scared him more than the darkness in itself ever had.


	2. F-J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai & Toei animation.

**F is for fur**

Ah-choo!

The young teen wasn't suffering from a flue, despite his heavy sneezing. The whole ordeal had started a few nights ago with a relentless itching, and today, Takeru was going to get to the bottom of it. He had already pushed the blanket aside for airing and was about to change the pillowcase and the sheet. Last night the itching had accumulated, and no matter how many sheep he had tried to count he had been unable to sleep from the scratching and his congested nose. Worse than that the itching had followed him at school, and he had suffered the whole day in clothes that seemed to want to make his life as uncomfortable as possible.

When he moved the pillow in the bright daylight the reason for his itch became obvious, the head side of the bed was covered with short orange-ish hair.

Takeru picked one of the hairs for closer inspection.

Either he was going bald prematurely or….

"Patamon!"

"Hmh?" The small Digimon turned expectantly to him as he walked into the living room.

"You wouldn't happen to be going through a molting?" The teen asked curiously, making the small Digimon tilt his head.

"Molting?"

"A huge fur loss at once to create a new fur."

"I don't know, why do you think so?" The Digimon asked, clearly a little bit quizzical about his partner's question.

Takeru just motioned Patamon to follow and showed him the bed. "It's either you or me."

"And you are sure it's not yours?" Came the innocent reply, as the small Digimon flew up on his left shoulder and started to comb his scalp.

"Quite." Takeru huffed a laugh at his partner's antics, feeling like a monkey being groomed as Patamon's small paws poked his head.

* * *

**G is for gravity**

Takeru was, even according to the most modest appraisals, an optimist. Someone who would always be determined to look on the bright side of things or brush it off until things would work out. Of course, the feature didn't catch that much attention in his age – all kids pose a sense of innocence.

The childlike innocence often worked for his favor as it helped him to bond with Patamon – not that he himself thought about it that deeply.

But no matter, just like his parents would learn to live together again, everything would work out. It wasn't even a matter of a question.

But still, for some reason, somehow, the cool surface of the Digiegg underneath his fingers sowed a small seed of doubt in his mind.

Angemon had promised to come back. So surely Patamon would come back. And they could be friends again.

And others, even Yamato, had become more optimistic, determined to leave towards the continent.

So why, for the first time, did he feel like this? Like it could never become okay.

* * *

**H is for heater**

It had been quite chilly for a week, but now the temperature was clearly too low as Takeru woke up at 6 am when Patamon seemed to be wiggling his way inside his back, the small Digimon's ice cold paws poking his left shoulder blade.

After waking properly, he wanted to snort over his partner's actions, knowing that the de-evolving was a clear sign of protest over the temperature.

Living in Gennai's old house was uncharacteristically cozy at best, but the building's insulation could definitely use some work. The old wooden floors and walls felt non-existent during the worst arctic winds.

Normally the in-between wouldn't even have seasons, but Takeru had requested that bit of normalcy over the place. As a result, Koushirou had spent many hours studying the coding and energy currents to achieve an imitation of the Japanese climate over the house.

Takeru got up from the large futon, making sure Patamon was left covered by the blankets and grabbed a morning robe while trying to take very light breaths of the freezing air, his feet protesting with every step.

Insulation be damned, he needed a heater – and a more reliable one than Angemon's wings.

That is _if_ he could even make it alive to the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

**I is for injury**

There was small tightness around Takeru's mouth, the corners of his mouth a millimeter downwards. His eyebrows were slightly drawn together, but every time someone walked past them Takeru's eyebrows shot upwards, not much, but the change was there. A hint of unamused sarcasm and irony, Patamon concluded, watching Takeru's expression while resting on his lap.

The young man didn't seem to notice the Digimon's gaze. Still, the Patamon was quite sure that Takeru wasn't really thinking of anything, emptiness being one of the keywords to describe his partner while they waited for Shou to call them in for a check-up.

Maybe not emptiness …But there was something in Takeru's expression that worried Patamon immensely. He had never been too keen on his partner's social face and habit to hide his problems from others, but something in the lack of glossy happiness was even more out of character.

More often than not, during the silent moments, Takeru's expression had started to become cold. There had been instances before, Patamon remembered, Daisuke's remarks and darkness had from time to time resulted in less than an impressed face, but those weren't the case now – at least not directly.

It wasn't hopelessness per say, or anger, or depression, it was more of a lack of something. Lack of something essentially Takeru. And it worried Patamon immensely, because despite coaching Takeru to fight, to talk, to just somehow let out the negative energy, nothing seemed to be working. And Patamon was worried because he knew that whatever the result from Shou would be, there would still be something wrong.

* * *

**J is for judicious**

Takeru's rashness had made Iori uneasy. The young boy had contemplated that whether the same actions were committed by Daisuke, he might not have thought about it too much; Daisuke's temperament paved the way for a variety of reactions.

But Takeru was different. The boy was normally collected and friendly – if you forgot the small quips with Daisuke –‑ but the last few months had started to reveal that the blond-haired boy was less calm under the surface.

He had started to wonder what else Takeru kept under his mask. Was the friendliness just an act?

Iori had carefully brought his concerns up with the others, not with Daisuke though, something in the relationship between the two just told it might not be that good idea. However, to his disappointment, neither Miyako nor Hikari had noticed anything particularly unusual in Takeru's behavior. On the contrary, both of the girls had looked a little perplexed that he was even asking such a question.

But as the days progressed he couldn't stop himself from noticing the flaring anger in the older boy. Even if he had found out that Takeru was driven by old traumas, the apprehension remained.

Something in Takeru's image had changed.


	3. K-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai & Toei Animation

**K is for kids**

‘Family first’ could be considered as Takeru's hidden motto. The importance of the concept being formed by the felt injustice of the World. However, as he grew older, Takeru had started to question the mindset. Not the least when he was, once again, abducted to take care of his niece and nephew. The hastily promised return favor seeming more like a daydream than an actual promise. He cared for his niece and nephew — a lot — but looking at the storming, tiny children the man felt as if his place in the family was that of unpaid service. He was a writer which gave him great flexibility in his working hours, but still…

"Uncle Takeru, what we gonna do today?"

"I want to play Jumping Crocodiles!"

"NO! The Dancing Penguins, dad promised you would play Dancing Penguins with us."

The cacophony of mixed ideas was deafening and Takeru struggled to try and find his inner child as he glanced at the clock. Yamato and Sora wouldn't be back for four hours — make it four and a half if the subway was full.

As he went to set the living room table for the game Takeru threw a glare towards the highest ceiling lamp in the apartment, being able to see a pair of orange ears poking behind the fabric shade.

It seemed that he would be watching after four kids tonight.

* * *

**L is for luminous**

Angemon woke up to the soft glow from the ajar door panel. The angel Digimon usually slept well, but his good sleep was easily lost when he could sense something was amiss. Usually, this meant evil presences or vigil and meticulous waking up from a deep sleep, however, more constantly it had become to mean that Takeru was nowhere around.

Angemon turned and tried to lazily find the Digital alarm clock with bright yellow numbers that was, at least supposed to be, situated somewhere on the head side of the futon.

3:34.

No matter how accustomed to duty, the angel Digimon let out a deep sigh, having a good sense where he would find his partner.

He had somehow gotten used to noticing over the years his lack of competence to deal with Takeru but the puzzlement and the sense of loss that followed were harder to accept. So, Angemon ceased to just sit for a while, the blanket loosely over his legs, listening to the sound of typing that never came.

Despite their foes had been conquered and after years of peril they and the Digital World could take a breath and focus on the happier aspects of life, the last waves of strain seemed to have reached Takeru only in the past few months. Many nights went by Takeru sitting in front of his laptop. Even though the book project had been clear on Takeru's mind and progress was made, there were nights like this when the effort was only deceptive – other more pressing memories and horrors occupying the human's mind.

After about ten minutes Angemon decided that as he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, he could as well suppress his own demons and go and offer his partner some comfort.

* * *

**M is for mistake**

Checking the tumble dryer before turning it on had become a live and learn -lesson in the Takaishi household. One that Patamon still claimed to see nightmares about.

Washing laundry had been one of Takeru's chores since he had been ten-years-old. About twice a week he carried the laundry basket to the coin laundry and either went back home to pick up the laundry later or spent the time waiting, reading, or doing homework.

But on this particular occasion, possibly because the Digital world's portal had opened only little earlier after years of closure, the aspect of having an extra member in the household hadn't reached all of Takeru's brain cells.

He could remember Patamon tagging along to the quiet laundry room and his humor over the small Digimon's interest towards the swirling machines.

However, what he didn't remember was Patamon finding a warm place to sleep during the wait.

Luckily it was him and not a person with innumerous brothers and sisters, as the number of clothes he later tossed into the dryer didn't suppress the groggy 'uumph!' from inside.

It was as much luck on his side as his fast reflexes that instinctively made him stop the program.

Takeru did his best to look apologetic when lifting the orange Digimon from underneath the pile of still damp clothes.

He certainly wouldn't be telling Daisuke about this, he would hear of it for ages.

* * *

**N is for nestle**

The hat was warm as it had only minutes before been on Takeru's head. And it had a clear scent of Takeru in it. Patamon shifted, finding a good position inside the ring.

Even if Takeru hadn't changed his shampoo brand, he had changed his hat, again.

And yet, he was still to go back to his baseball cap, the most comfortable of his hats so far. Well, it had been a little bit too deep which had led to an ungraceful entanglement of limbs every time Patamon had tried to get up from a nap. Nonetheless, the green cap had been much better choice than the all too small, angular and too thin fishing hat. Even at best, it could serve only as a make-shift half-blanket.

The new hat, however, felt quite comfy; it was some kind of felted fabric, strong enough to stay in shape, but hopefully comfy enough to sleep in. The size had gone up, which was definitely a good thing, but still, it seemed a live and learn -lesson to find a good position.

Patamon folded his wings over his back, slightly to the left so they wouldn't press against the edge of the fedora.

Takeru had taken the tag off. It was an indication that he had thought of his partner even though the reunion was often years away to an uncertain future.

The lining felt soft under his pawns, and as Takeru's hand stroked his back, the small Digimon was quite glad about his partner's decision.

* * *

**O is for okay**

The trip had been even worse than he had predicted, the utmost repulsion and dread still eating him inside. Angemon threw the holy rod as far as he could, starting to rip the pieces of armor from his fingers.

The bracelet, however, wasn't agreeing to his inner turmoil and refused to budge a centimeter off his wrist.

A small trail of unrepeatable swear words almost hissed out the angel Digimon's mouth.

Just as his attempts to take off the bracelet were getting more and more violent, steady assurance came from somewhere behind his back.

"It's okay."

Angemon froze for a second before continuing his endeavors with the holy object, albeit a little less vigorously.

"Would you even know how to say otherwise?"

The air carried his dry reply, but frustratingly, or was it luckily, his partner ignored the possible stinging effect by nature.

"Possibly not."

He couldn't turn to look at his partner, an enormous wrongness twisting his insides. The damned bracelet was still refusing to move. He breathed hard, trying to stop himself from crashing into pieces.

"But that's not what I meant. It's okay for you to let it out. I know it's creating difficulties with the others, but it shouldn't keep you from letting it out."

No less than before Angemon had to wonder at the calmness of the human's reaction. Takeru's worst side appeared so often as his best one.

"It's not," he said, the answer coming out with force. "You shouldn't be in this mess. I… this all… I shouldn't have agreed to this."

The silence that met his words was palpable. And for once Angemon knew that his feeling of letting the young human down was founded.

"I don't regret it."

Angemon had to finally turn around and look at Takeru in the eye. The reply had, once again, been calm, but it in addition to finality, it contained a sense of sorrowfulness – a sense that had nothing to do with the statement itself.

Angemon felt his insides twist into a new knot.

"Okay."


	4. P-T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai & Toei Animation.

**P is for penitent**

If the Digital World reflected their hopes and desires Takeru wasn't always sure what Angemon elucidated of him.

Angemon himself meant for him… he wasn't sure.

Of course, he was awed, with a very childish wonder-ish way. And he respected his partner greatly, concentrating on acting according to his principles as much as Angemon had shown an example. And of course, he valued Angemon as a friend, as a Digimon partner.

But still his thoughts wandered often back to the respect, and how much he himself lacked it every time it came to his partner.

It was embarrassing to remember their fights upon the first trip to the Digital World, how ignorantly he had pushed off Patamon's care for him. _Even if Angemon had died for him only a few weeks prior._

But it became outright painfully remorseful to think about how poorly he had treated Patamon's infection. How awfully he had dealt with the Digimons losing their memory.

Somehow he always managed to make the gravest mistakes with the being that had done everything to aid him – had become almost everything to him.

And sometimes the answer brushed his mind but he always let it go past his consciousness. After all, he was just a sinner in search for an absolution.

* * *

**Q is for question**

"V-mon and I will make it there on our own."

The stunned look on Takeru's face was worth seeing after Daisuke's steadfast denial over a lift to the upper parts of the mountain.

Daisuke's posture with his arms crossed didn't falter the slightest as Takeru took a quick look at the distance, _the height_ , between them and the nearest TV-set.

"Don't be stupid, Pegasusmon can carry both of us. You know it would be much harder for Flamedramon to get up the cliff."

"Don't be a smart-ass. V-mon and I'll be fine."

Takeru was clearly starting to fluctuate between frustration and resigned indifference.

"You know Miayko and Halsemon won't be here for hours. Even then you are putting everyone at risk with the Kaiser."

Before Daisuke had a chance to answer back Pegasusmon felt he should try at least once to get the young boy and V-mon back to the Human World, "It's getting dark. It's not wise for any of us to stay here any later than necessary."

"We'll be just fine!"

The tone wasn't missed by Takeru who just about to reprimand the darker haired boy for acting towards Pegasusmon but V-mon managed to interrupt his line of thought.

"Daisuke."

Pegasusmon and Takeru could only watch how the sincere request and the small tug on Daisuke's shorts' leg managed more than the twenty-minute logical reasoning.

"Fine."

Takeru made a relieved huff and climbed onto Pegasusmon's back, albeit with little less composure than normal. Pegasusmon couldn't help himself from throwing a questioning look at V-mon remembering their conversation taken place not so long ago. He had gotten accustomed to the children's different personalities but the members of the younger group still raised his doubts. But Pegasusmon tried to keep his reservations to himself; he was sure that he had seen V-mon wonder about Takeru's attitude on a more than one occasion.

* * *

**R is for rain**

...

‘

...

‘

...

"Rain hurts Digimons?"

The orange Digimon stopped putting his wings a centimeter out of the ventilation window and pulling them back immediately afterward. Instead, he turned to look at the small boy. "I don't know. It feels really weird. What are those?"

The blue-eyed boy blinked a few times in surprise.

"It… it's rain."

The sentence was left hanging.

"You've never seen rain?"

"It only rains snow in the Digital World." Patamon said matter of factly, still staring at the sky and the weird almost completely see through but tiny drops that speeded towards the ground.

"Oh." Takeru had to follow his partner's movements and stared the natural wonder.

"It's not harmful?" The orange Digimon asked again.

Takeru urged a small laugh, "No it's… well, Mom always says you can get sick. And it is kinda cold if it's not summer, but there are all sorts of clothing and umbrellas so people stay dry even if it would be pouring."

"Rain can make you sick?"

"Yeah, like snow."

"Oh."

The apartment was high up, but from the window sill, the Digimon could see the small puddles forming on the ground.

"How much it will rain? Will this become a lake? Is that why you live so high up?"

"No, it just rains until there is no more water to come down. It dries up."

Patamon wasn't all that convinced, but who was he to question the odd aspects of the Human World. He made a mental note keep an eye on the rain and if the water level would rise too high up he could always evolve to Angemon and fly Takeru and his mother to safety, and maybe Takeru could lend him this so-called umbrella, he wasn't sure if feathers would go well with water.

* * *

**S is for scar**

Even after over six years the Digital World sometimes felt like a dream. Countless adventures and close-calls later, the Digital World still seemed intangible, unexplainable – unreal. It was very much real for him and the rest of the Chosen, but every time the portal closed and rebuilding of the destruction was underway, all the physical evidence of another world out there, of their partners, seemed to disappear. Barely existing with the power of their hopes and memories.

Especially after the Digimons had lost their memories.

Takeru had spent countless of nights awake in his bed, pondering in his delirium on what was real and what was not. Strangely the only thing that managed to keep his hopes up and remind him was the two small puncture wounds on his left arm. They were real. Not done by some imaginary friend from a made-up world. Even after all their adventures in the Digital World during the years, the small marks on his skin were the only tangible thing he had left of Patamon. And they would prove, even after years and fading, that he had at least once held Patamon in his arms.

* * *

**T is for trial**

"Have you decided what you are going to say to them?"

Takeru stopped his actions over his tie to look at Patamon. Even though he had had to get up already at 6:30 to cramp up into the tiny shower, Patamon had been able to continue snoring on the as small bed.

"No. I think I will just answer their questions, determine it on the spot." He finally answered earning an accepting nod from the Digimon.

The young man himself wasn't as sure of his tactic. It would be the first time when Taichi's lobbying over the legal protection of the Digital World would lead to major legal actions in the real World. The system was far from perfect as the main priority of the international legal framework was agreed only because problems in the Digital World could cause issues and loss of life in the human world. Despite its flaws humans could now be prosecuted over the distortions they were creating in the Digital World, giving more ways to stop new Digimon Kaisers from taking action.

At 10:30 it would be Takeru's turn to meet with the prosecutor and lawyer of the case and give his opinion over the damages of the Digital World — since Digimons didn't yet have any legal status to speak for themselves. Koushirou would be interviewed right before him to give technical information over the breaking of the protection walls his team had built over the Digital World's core data.

Takeru was quite resentful over his role as the substitute spokesperson since Taichi was seen as too compromised because of his role in constructing the laws. Takeru had made a lot of work to transmit their images of the Digital World, but to him that was completely different than speaking for the behalf of the Digimon – like he could have any right to do something like that.


	5. U-Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai & Toei Animation.

**U is for uncertain**

The decision to send Takeru and Yamato to the summer camp had resulted in much bigger consequences than Natsuko or Hiroaki could have predicted. And this had led them unprepared for the aftermath.

The whole concept of the Digital World was difficult to grasp, since despite the long hours of research, much of the Digital World remained unknown. The parents had agreed not to press the boys to talk too much about their time in the Digital World — worried that pressing the issue might cause problems. It was already clear that something in the relationship between the boys and in regards to their parents had changed, but neither Natsuko nor Hiroaki seemed to get to the bottom of it.

Whereas Yamato had been more open and seemed more content with his life, Takeru had started to show signs of hesitance over peculiar things. Overall, the younger of the two brothers had become more confident, but it wasn't enough to shake of Natsuko's worry over his son.

The first clear sign was Takeru's sadness over missing the small orange Digimon which was understandable, even though a little bit unsettling when your son has made friends with unknown lifeforms. Secondly, Takeru had started to hide food in his room; Natsuko hadn't yet dared to make a note over that. The third was the most pressing as for an eight-year-old boy: Takeru hadn't touched any of his beloved video games. Only once had he held the controller in his hands, looking lost and never turning on the console. Even though the games were child-friendly, Natsuko worried if something of the fighting brought up bad memories for the young child.

_Maybe she should put her son in some sports club._

* * *

**V is for void**

Angemon had never been to open with his emotions. Unlike Patamon whose happy mood or questioning looks couldn't be ignored. Takeru did praise himself for having learned to read his sometimes very stoic partner very well over the years – a goal made even harder because of the half face-mask.

Overall, there weren't often situations when he hoped to be able to read the angel Digimon's mind but a long day in the deserted Celestial Kingdom ahead of them was one of these occasions. They didn't visit the area often, in fact, this was only the third time Takeru had entered the place, but he had a small suspicion that Angemon had taken a look around once or twice outside their shared journeys.

The place generated a sense of sadness in him as well, so he could only guess what it stirred in Angemon. But no matter, the angel Digimon walked his way through the lost glory with soft, un-faced steps.

"Are you coming?" The steady question broke Takeru out of his reverie and he continued to follow his way through the city.

Maybe it was part of the general mindset of Angemon: what had once been was now gone and there was no need for remorse. The forward-looking optimism outshining even his own at times. But still, something in the complete absence of any emotional reaction seemed to fit Angemon as poorly as the devastation to the Celestial Kingdom.

* * *

**W is for writer**

There were times when Takeru felt that everyone were somewhat surprised over his career choice in writing – well maybe except Patamon. His undying interest to the Digital World didn't receive any questioning stares but even Yamato had once said that even though being a writer seemed to do him good, something about it clashed with his overly punctual personality.

It was one of the only things Takeru would completely disagree with his brother.

Yes, he was punctual, well-mannered and not to mention much more obsessed with cleaning than Yamato. However, as he grew up he had had a hard time imagining himself in the Japanese work culture, commuting to work and being restricted to a career for nearly all his life. He had seen the effects it had on his parent's marriage; the effects it had on the other Chosen who had less and less time for the Digital World, employment and family filling their schedules.

He was free of that – well as much a person could be with a rent to pay. He could write in a park, in the Digital World or at night. He could be at the Digital World pretty much as often as he wanted. Only interviews and lecturing dotted his calendar at times.

And it was childish, he knew that. And the price he was paying was supposedly something the others wouldn't be willing to pay. But life goes bizarre paths, and when you had traveled to another universe for the first time at the age of eight, Takeru knew that he would never be able to be thoroughly punctual, no matter how hard he would try.

* * *

**X is for X-rated**

"Are you sure you are going to write about Joe having a girlfriend?"

Takeru sipped tea from the mug and watched Taichi set down the last page of the first draft of his third book. How could it be the third already?

"I think it is kind of essential for his character development at the time. You don't think I should include it?"

"No. I… But is it kind of X-rated material?" Taichi proposed tentatively.

"X-rated? It's only a few mentions. I couldn't write X-rated to keep a roof above my head."

_Well okay, maybe the last one wasn't true._

"No. It's just, don't you think the readers will be shocked. I mean with Joe's image…"

Takeru sighed, these books were going to be the death of him.

"It was quite shocking at the time, I remember." Takeru eventually conceded, "But that shouldn't be a reason to not include it in the book."

Taichi hmhmmphed his response while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Has he had the time to read this yet?"

"No, we promised to meet on next Saturday."

"Okay."

"Do you have any other comments?"

"No."

The far-off tone made Takeru raise his brows, "270 pages of text and the only thing you want to talk about is Joe having a girlfriend?" Takeru surmised dryly.

"Isn't it less work for you?"

Taichi still seemed somewhat unable to let go of the subject, even if he switched his gaze from the pile of paper to the street.

"It just… maybe it's the development of their relationship. I've never seen anyone getting so fast together. Or being so open about their relationship."

Takeru shrugged his shoulders, "They still make a good couple. But I do understand your point." He rubbed his eyes, "I think I'll leave it, we have to test the public somehow before getting to your Las Vegas trip with Yamato."

" _It was a diplomatic affair!_ " Taichi hissed in defense, spilling few drops of coffee on the tablecloth.

* * *

**Y is for young**

It had been less than a week since the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon and the kids had enjoyed their time at the Digital World. With no enemies in sight, the time had been spent by simply exploring the World and keeping in touch with the newly acquired friends.

And the changes in the kids were becoming obvious. The File Island seemed to have happened so long ago and each and every one of the kids had seemed to grow up. And even if the Digimons could sport the growth physically, the children were still children, more mature than at the beginning, but still kids.

Angemon glanced at his young companion. Takeru had been quite exuberant during the last few days and no-less when he could travel and play with the angel Digimon. The final fights had clearly had an enormous rise in confidence, and hope, in the small boy.

Angemon felt a surge of mixed emotions. He had been so scared when Takeru had nearly been killed by Piemon; his human partner's falling form leaving an everlasting memory. But he had been so proud of Takeru's actions during the fight – of the maturity of the tiny boy.

And he couldn't help but wonder, how would Takeru turn up when he grew? Would he still babble so brightly about everything around him? Would he become a righteous and serious adult, someone who was less interested in feeling with his heart?

Angemon couldn't fully shake off the impression the older humans had left on him during their visit to the 'real' world. Takeru and Yamato's dad had been an excellent example of the adults' willingness to help, but something in the partial lack of joy towards the unknown worried the Digimon. And despite his proudness, as enthusiastic Takeru pulled his hand to make him move along towards the nearby lake, Angemon couldn't help the small wish that Takeru, in fact, wouldn't go back to his own world nor grow up.

 


	6. Z + Extras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai & Toei Animation.

**Z is for zenith**

"The sun is not the same."

"Hmph?"

Angemon opened his eyes and moved his gaze towards the window, not completely taking in the writer's words. The sleepiness didn't evade him no matter the form.

"The sun of the Digital World and the sun in the human world are different," Takeru clarified, the pondering and calm tone not hiding the enthusiasm of the new understanding.

"The angle of the sun is a little bit different here. The shades have a different length, slightly lighter color."

"Okay." Angemon eventually replied.

"It's important." Takeru said good-naturedly, talking mostly to himself at this point as his Digimon partner did not seem to share his thoughts.

"It makes a difference. They emphasized description on the writing course. People don't know what it's like to be in the Digital World if they don't know what it looks like, smells like, feels like. And the sun is different. Something else too…" Takeru pondered watching into the distance. "I wonder if the Digital World changes over time."

Angemon looked at Takeru for a moment, a look that Takeru had long ago accustomed to translate as an incredulous but amiable stare, before the angel Digimon turned to another side mumbling a barely sarcastic, "Great."

* * *

**Extra 1: Zenith II**

"The sun is not the same."

"Hmph?"

Takeru raised his gaze from the pile of wood he had been stacking next to the wall. Trying to grasp Angemon's train of thought.

"The sun. It's different."

Even though the angel Digimon's explanation was far from wordy, the neutral, even if slightly melancholic posture and the discreet edge of the Digimon's voice gave Takeru more information than words ever could.

"Somehow I remember saying that once."

Angemon turned to look at him in the crisp air, the lax smile telling that his attempt at humor had not gone amiss.

"Possibly."

The easy-going remark soon changed back into that barely-there mournful appearance.

Takeru couldn't help the atmosphere and gazed to the empty horizon. He could feel it, the same whisper of loss that the years of isolation in the human world had brought. Even if his grandparents' old house in the South-Western Japanese countryside had been able to answer — at least partially — to his needs of quiet and peace, he knew that Angemon was looking for — needed — something more.

To be fair, Angemon's existence was out of this world. From the world where the sun, _in fact_ , was different. But that was something he couldn't change. The only thing he could do was to offer hope.

Takeru held back a sigh and continued to stack the logs into a neat pile.

* * *

**Extra 2: Requirement**

"How has it been on your side?"

"Calm."

Takeru turned raised his head to look at his partner, slightly perplexed over the unenthusiastic reply.

"But that's good right?"

Now Takeru was becoming worried over the orange Digimon's refusal to reply. Patamon didn't even raise his eyes from the pictures that were scattered on the bedspread.

"Mhmph." Patamon nodded moving one of the images with his paw — a picture of Takeru and Yamato on a summer trip to Nikko.

"What's wrong?"

"I like the peace in the Digital World, but it's… As long as there is peace you won't be there. Again, we'll probably go separate ways, once this is solved."

Takeru was not prepared for the tears that were clearly starting to form in the Digimon's blue eyes.

"The portal will open again," Takeru tried to comfort but the reply didn't feel exactly right.

"When? Next time you'll be an adult already."

_And you won't have time for me anymore._

The situation seemed ironic because it had always been the other way around, Takeru unsure and alone, Patamon hopeful and assuring. However, now it seemed that the physical change, the actual passage of time that was shown differently in the two different worlds, forced the small Digimon to acknowledge the facts.

"You have switched school, went on trips — lived. And I just have to wait to see you again!" Patamon cried, the deep ache clear in his voice.

Takeru was unable to stop the tears gathering in his own eyes while taking the trembling Digimon in his arms.

"It's not fair, to know you but always be apart. It's not fair!"

* * *

**Extra 3: Soulscape**

"How would you describe your soulscape?"

"My what?"

Takeru was not overly surprised of his partner Digimon's diverted reply as Angemon had stopped in the hallway carrying the large zinc ampule they used to fill the container for household water. Even though Angemon did gave him room for writing, in some level, it seemed that the act of pondering of how to put words into paper for hours and hours went amiss from the angel Digimon. Takeru had noticed that Angemon, whatever his form was at the given moment, seemed intrigued, if not amused by his passion for writing. Now the same difference produced a catalyst for his question.

"Your thoughts, expectations. How do you see the world? What is the meaning of everything? Does it feel different compared to when you are Patamon?"

As expected, Takeru could over his shoulder see how his vague and carefree but still fully interested question made the large Digimon hold back a sigh. Angemon had never been a being to open up and put his feelings into words — the act of living and feeling overriding practical reasoning.

" _My soulscape_?"

"Yes."

Angemon looked at Takeru whose precarious pose would soon result in a sprained neck.

"I hardly think that information as interesting," Angemon replied with a dry amusement, but as Takeru's attention didn't seem to waver, a different tactic was seemingly in order. "I think, I need a cup of tea beforehand."

"You know that is evasion of truth." Takeru shouted to the empty hallway as Angemon retreated quickly to the yard, knowing very well how unlikely it was for Takeru to get up in the middle of a writing inspiration.


End file.
